


If You’re Bleeding From the Heart...

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck has some emotions he needs to get out okay?, Crying, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Getting Together, Hen in the real MVP, Hugging!, Kisses, M/M, Sad, You’ll see, and crying apparently, chimney is a bit of a follower but not really, freaking love hugging, friendship everywhere - Freeform, let him, my favorite tag, rhis story isn’t for you, sorry to all you first POV lovers out there, switches between Buck and Hen’s POV, third person, we ain’t got time for first person, we all heal differently, we all know Bobby is Buck’s dad, we love Chris and Buck’s relationship, we love a supportive friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: “I’m thinking of getting a cat.”“You’re a step away from deathly allergic to cats, Buck. Wanna try that again?” Chimney asked, amusement, disbelief, and exasperation layering his tone.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	If You’re Bleeding From the Heart...

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have like two other WIP, but here we are. Enjoy the first chapter! Forgive me for any failings. I have many others. It’s just who I am as a person at this point.

“I’m thinking of getting a cat.” 

“You’re a step away from deathly allergic to cats, Buck. Wanna try that again?” Chimney asked, amusement, disbelief, and exasperation layering his tone. 

“Well...I-“ Hen watched as Buck floundered for an excuse. She wanted to watch him try to talk himself out of this one, but her mother instinct jumped out and had her walking over to block Buck from everyone’s view. She would want someone to do the same for Denny.

“Hey Buckaroo. You and I both know why you’re here, but it’s not a good time. I know you miss us..miss your job..miss Eddie.” Buck snapped his mouth close. Whatever excuse that had been ready to come out died on his lips. “But the lawsuit prevents this exact scenario from happening. You know it as well as I. Go home, Buck. It’s for the best.” Hen raised her hand and squeezed Buck’s shoulder. “I miss you, too and I’m not mad. A little confused, but not mad.” Hen said all of this is a low voice so that only Buck could hear. Buck nodded and tried to smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Hen felt her heart ache at the obvious pain that Buck is going through. 

Buck quickly paid while everyone watched. When he finally left the store Chimney was the one to break the silence. 

“Well that was awkward!” Hen sighed at the comment and turned to look at everyone. Bobby had a pinched look on his face. Lena was nodding her head along to Chim’s statement while simultaneously darting her eyes between Eddie and Bobby. Eddie looked...well Eddie looked mad, but he also looked hurt and maybe slightly heartbroken? That poor boy. Hen let her eyes slide to Bobby’s again only to find him staring directly at her. 

“Hen?”

“Captain?” Hen responded and waited for Bobby to speak again. He was silent for a few beats as if he was debating on if he actually wanted to know the answer to the question he was about to ask.

“Why did you do that?”

Hen sighed and walked over to Bobby to explain. “Because I couldn’t and wouldn’t watch him embarrass himself while simultaneously being attacked by everyone. Regardless of what Buck has done, he is still family and I won’t throw him to the wolves. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“Like hell get doesn’t!” Hen heard an angry voice from her side and turned to see Eddie. His face was twisted up into some unflattering rage filled look. “He betrayed us! He stabbed us in the back and twisted the knife for good measure. He left us. He left Christopher. He left me.” The last part was said so quietly Hen wasn’t sure she heard him right. Before she could respond Bobby was stepping in. 

“Regardless of how we feel about Buck, now is not the time or place to discuss it. Let’s get our groceries and go.” Bobby fixed Hen with a look that said ‘we’ll talk about this later’ and continued down the bread aisle. 

“Alright, Hen. Where were we? The meats right?” Chim asked and Hen nodded. “Let’s get to it then.”

+

They got back to the station and got all the groceries put away. It was a little quiet after that. The only call coming in about a minor kitchen fire that was easily handled. Hen and Chimney settled down after they got back to the station and hoped they wouldn’t get anymore calls. Hen was scrolling through her phone while simultaneously texting Karen when Chimney cleared his throat. 

“I think we need to talk about earlier, Hen. I heard what you told Buck. I agree with what you said. I’m not mad anymore either. I’m hurt and I’m confused, but I’m not mad. I don’t think I ever really was. I know Buck wouldn’t do something like this to intentionally hurt us and I definitely don’t think he did it to stab us in the back. I think he was hurt and scared and he felt like he was alone in this world. Lord knows why, but this is Buck we’re talking about here. He’s not the most rational person.” Chim finished and looked at Hen.

Hen let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. “Good. This will be easier if I have someone else in Buck’s corner with me. I want it to be clear though, I would’ve done what I did in the supermarket regardless. I don’t care that the majority of the station that’s he’s a traitor, hell they can think I’m a traitor for siding with Buck, but I will not, under any circumstances, let that boy feel like he has no one again.” 

Chimney looked contemplative. “Why do you think Buck felt like he couldn’t talk to Maddie?” 

“Best guess? Until he explain we won’t know for sure, but I’m pretty confident it had something to do with you dating Maddie and him not wanting to put her in the middle of things. I just wish Buck would drop this stupid lawsuit so that we can talk to him and tell him he’s not alone. He’ll never be alone again. I want to tell him I’m sorry that I’ve been such a crappy friend.”

“Hey I think we both owe Buck the ‘sorry for being a horrible friend, please accept this apology’ speech.” Chimney said and Hen let out a small snort. 

“Don’t I know it, Chim. Hey, what do you think we should do about Eddie? He’s clearly in a lot of pain both physically and emotionally. Should we bring it up with Bobby?”

“Let’s give it a few days and then we’ll make a decision. I don’t want to cause a big hullabaloo if it’s nothing to be concerned about.” Hen nodded and clapped a hand on Chim’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for being open minded and forgiving, Chimney. I know Buck is the way that Buck is, but he’s still family and he could very well be your brother-in-law one day. I’m glad you didn’t take this one to heart.”

“Nah. Buck might be a lot of things, but at heart, he’s a kind person. He’s not capable of being a traitor. 

+

Hen and Chimney were just finishing up their conversation when Bobby called Hen into his office. 

“Sir, about the grocery store-“ Hen started, but Bobby waved her off.

“I understand why you did what you did, Hen. As mad as I am at Buck right now, I don’t want to see him struggle anymore than you.”

“Then why didn’t you step in, Cap?”

Bobby sighed heavily before he fixed his stare on her. 

“I’m too upset right now. I don’t want to see him struggle, but I’m hurt and confused and I’m mad. Goodness gracious I’m still so mad at him. It feels like my own kid betrayed me.” Hen fixed Bobby with a look of her own.  
“Children grow up to break your heart, Cap. There is no getting around it, but it’s all about how you handle the situation.” 

“I know...I know. I treat Buck like a son. I always have and I probably always will. I know I’m to blame for this whole lawsuit nonsense. I told Buck that I was the one not letting him back because I’m scared that he will get hurt and we won’t be so luckily a second time.” Bobby sat with his head in his hands and it was Hen sat down in front of Bobby and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Cap, I can’t promise that nothing will ever happen to Buck, but I do know that keeping him wrapped up in bubble wrap out of harms way is doing more harm than good. You might be protecting his physical health, but his mental health is struggling.” Bobby’s head shot up at that.

“What do you mean?” Bobby questioned and it was Hen’s turn to sigh. 

“Bobby...you’re keeping him away from his job, the thing that give him a sense of purpose. You’re keeping him away from his family.”

“He did that himself with this ridiculous lawsuit.” 

“No Bobby.” Hen said, tone sharp. Bobby looked at her surprised and she rushed to explain herself. “He’s exasperating the situation, but we did that to him ourselves. When was the last time that you called just to check up on him?” Bobby opened his mouth to interrupt, but Hen kept talking. “Went to his apartment to hang out? Heck even just texted him? Because I can tell you that for myself it was before the bombing even happened. I feel horrible about it, but what’s done is done. I can only hope to move forward and we can forgive each other for what we’ve done. I don’t want to lose Buck and I know you don’t either. So you can be mad, but I hope that one day you’ll be able to look at him again and just feel pride and happiness.” Hen finished speak and held Bobby’s gaze. 

“I can’t promise to just let this go right now because this lawsuit is still very much real and hurtful, but I can promise to talk to Buck afterwards. I don’t want to lose him either, Hen.”

Hen smiled. “That’s all I wanted to hear, Cap.”

+

“You got here fast!” His lawyer looked at him in surprise.

“Well yeah. You said you had news on the lawsuit.”

“Great News actually! The city wants to settle. This is what they’re offering you.” The lawyer handed Buck a card with the deal on it and Buck felt his heart sink. 

“This is all they’re offering?”

“Did I forget a zero?” The lawyer took the card back and looked at it. “Nope that’s right. They’re offering you 17 million. You can retire and go live in Bora Bora with that amount.” The lawyer tells him excitedly, but Buck frowned.

“They’re not offering me my job back. That’s the whole reason I did this to begin with.” 

“You know they’re never going to hire you back now. Why work anyway when you could be a multimillionaire?” 

“Drop the suit. Decline the settlement and drop the suit. It’s not worth it. I’m not taking the money. I shouldn’t have done this to begin with and now I’ve ruined everything.”

The lawyer eyed him but sighed and picked up his phone to start the process of ending the lawsuit.

“I hope you don’t regret this, kid.”


End file.
